


the disney store disaster

by thephamillybuissnes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, based of a true story, disneystorefiasco, nevertakephiltothedisneystore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephamillybuissnes/pseuds/thephamillybuissnes
Summary: this is why dan wont take phil to the disney store





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is a true story from my childhood but i changed the characters to d+p

“But daaaaaannnnnn”. Phil whined while i pulled him away.”give me one good reason why we can't go into the disney store!” “Because i don't want to. It's full of children and judgie parents.” i argued.

But to his dismay phil didn't listen.“ well i'm going in there and you can't stop me”.

Phil ran off into the store,me not far behind.

“Philip michael lester wait for me or i will kill your houseplants,oh is that a winnie the pooh rack. Ugg phil!!!” i yelled.

Phil stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was a pile of stuffed animals to the ceiling. Well shit this is gonna be fucking easy to get phil away from. “Dan..” phil paused dramatically “I want the lion”.

I looked at the pile, then found what phil was talking about. There was a simba plushie on the very top of the pile.oh no….don't do it. I looked over at phil with the look of “don't even think about it” in his eyes but did phil listen...no.

By the time i could say no phil was already climbing. The moms were starting to stare and laugh.

“Phil get your arse down from there! But by then phil was at the top.

“Dan! i got it!” phil yelled from the top of the pile. As he climbed down dan just facepalmed and shook his head.

“Phil pay for the lion we are leaving,now” i told him when he reached the bottom. “Okay, fine. But you have to buy me ice cream.” phil laughed,

“Fine, just buy the damn plushie and lets go.” i sighed.

And that my friends is the story of why i will never take phil anywhere near a disney store ever again .


End file.
